Platelet-rich blood plasma is required for use in various medical procedures. This blood product is particularly effective due to its growth promoting features, which assist greatly in wound healing and bone regeneration. Blood plasma with a high concentration of platelets can be utilized for dental implants and other periodontal procedures, facial reconstruction, oral or maxillofacial surgery, and chronic wound care, among other uses. In order to obtain a required concentration of platelets, a blood sample is usually centrifuged in order to separate the blood into its component blood products (i.e. plasma, red blood cells and platelets). The platelets, typically in a form of a white “buffy coat,” are then separated from the blood sample and sequestered in concentrated form through aspiration. Conventional aspiration techniques often fail to provide a satisfactory concentration of platelets.